


Is God Punking me?

by TwilightDeLucca



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: All the fuckery, All the twincest, But he's so fun, Cram School isn't like the anime, F/F, F/M, Kuro is so adorably confused, M/M, Mephisto has no life, Mephisto is such a dick lmao, Mephisto plays too much, Okumura twincest, Poor Yukio, Rin loves being a she, Satan is human, So much fuckery, Sort of an AU, Yukio is a closet perv, Yuri and Satan are fine with the twincest, Yuri and Satan are still dead though, genderbent rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeLucca/pseuds/TwilightDeLucca
Summary: Mephisto Pheles was bored and decided that screwing with his favorite brothers would amuse him. Naturally hijinks of all sorts ensued. Welcome to True Cross Academy Cram School. Where nothing is taken seriously yet the class always manages to get the job done because they're all a bunch of tenacious bastards. Women included.
Relationships: Arthur Auguste Angel/Kirigakure Shura, Kamiki Izumo/Paku Noriko, Miwa Konekomaru & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio, Yuri Egin/Satan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. When Trouble is Scarce, Make Your Own!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to the Blue Exorcist fandom but the idea of this fic took me by the brain stem. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mephisto is bored, those around him suffer for it. Especially Yukio. 
> 
> Yukio should _really_ learn that Mephisto can't be trusted with anyone when he's bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short on purpose so that the scene can be set properly.

Chapter One: Rin is WHAT?!

Yukio liked to think he was a responsible and calm individual. He also liked to think that no one knew just how close he and his elder twin brother were. Rin on the other hand knew damn good and well that _everyone_ knew the truth. It wasn't like Rin was one to hide his feelings for his little brother nor was he one to behave completely properly in his presence. It was of course equal parts amusement at Yukio's reactions and honest desire to be as close to the one he loved as possible and still be dressed. Either way, the whole Cram School class knew what was up between the brothers. As did a certain True Cross Academy Director.

Now this certain Director, let's name him Mephisto Pheles, was quite bored with no trouble to be found in his most auspicious school. What's a demon to do when there isn't any trouble to amuse himself with? Why cause it of course. Which led him to his _favorite_ activity: screwing with Yukio Okumura.

It was by complete accident that Mephisto came across Rin. Yukio's older and by far most favorite of the brothers. He had been innocently walking along the grounds when he ran into Rin quite literally. 

"Rin! Fancy meeting you here! And what may I ask are you doing on this fine day?" Mephisto asked in his usual cheery voice. 

"Oh hey Sir Pheles. I was just walking around, enjoying the sun and air. The usual." Rin grinned in his usual carefree manner. 

"Could you help me with something then Rin? It won't take long and I'm sure Yukio could use a break from the tedium of his life." Mephisto made sure to keep his face and voice innocent so that Rin wouldn't get suspicious. The darker haired Okumura sibling was much more astute than people gave him credit for. It was a little scary at times just how intelligent and perceptive Rin actually was. 

"Sure. I have nothing to do today. Yukio is off on a mission and made me stay here. Jerk." Rin puffed one side of his cheek out in a rather adorable pout in Mephisto's opinion. 

"Well then I think I can help you come up with a revenge most fitting for mean, evil Yukio." Mephisto said. 

If Yukio only knew what Mephisto was planning, he might have taken Rin along just to keep him out of trouble. But alas, he didn't so Rin was left behind to get into a mess that no one would see coming but would highly amused by. All at Yukio's expense.


	2. Rin is WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yukio gets a shocking surprise and Rin grows up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this chapter will be longer. I wrote it out on my word processor. Also I'd also like to add that I am someone who doesn't put up with hate and bigotry either. While incest isn't something I support, this is a fandom. A fandom dedicated to an anime/manga written by a real person. That means that we can take some creative license. Hating and posting cruel, hateful, bigoted things on people's works because you don't believe in it does nothing but cause hurt. If you don't like it, then why did you click on the work?

Chapter Two: Rin is WHAT?!

Yukio knew something was up the second he got back from his mission and there wasn’t a group of jealous and exuberant teens to greet him. By jealous and exuberant he meant Rin. Which he had to admit made him sad. After the crap he dealt with, all Yukio wanted was some quality cuddle time with his favorite nii-san where he didn’t have to pretend that he wasn’t tired. So naturally he went searching. He could smell everyone in Mephisto’s office so that’s where he went. 

Yukio’s eye twitched violently when he saw the scene. Rin, _his_ Rin wasn’t the same spunky boy he left behind after a tantrum that almost resulted in property damage. Oh no. Yukio left a boy and came home to a _girl_. _Nee-san_ instead of nii-san. “What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here?” He asked through tightly gritted teeth. 

“Mephisto in all his stupidity decided that Okumura would look better as a girl. So he took advantage of his-excuse me her- carefree attitude and absconded with her to his mad scientist lair. Now he is she.” Bon explained in annoyance. His cowardly classmates were sweating bullets behind him. 

“Yes I see that. How did it happen?” Yukio’s voice was scary calm. Even Bon started to sweat a little. He mentally thanked God and Buddha for good measure when Rin stepped in. 

“Yukio be nice. You’re scaring the others.” Rin’s voice sounded like their mother’s voice from Satan’s memories. Yukio turned all his attention to her but Rin didn’t flinch like Bon or the others would have. She simply smiled. “Oh and welcome home.” She said sweetly. 

“I did you a favor Yukio. Rin-chan might still be a demon and thus scarily strong but now she’s smaller and cuter so you can handle her antics easier.” Mephisto grinned as he watched the drama unfold with bright green eyes. Amaimon in his hamster form sat perched on Mephisto’s hat as usual. Watching in amused silence. 

“Come Rin. We’re heading back to the dorm. I still need to grade papers.” Yukio said in that same eerie calm voice. Rin didn’t say anything against his words, she just silently followed her brother through the door he unlocked and waved just as it closed behind them. 

Yukio gently cupped Rin’s face when they were alone and looked her over. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” He asked softly. Rin shook her head slowly, enjoying the calloused skin of his hands on her smoother skin. 

“Not at all. I wasn’t conscious for most of it. I just remember going with Mephisto then waking up and feeling funny.” She replied as she leaned into Yukio’s space as she always did when they were in the same room for too long. 

“I’m glad. I’d have killed him if he hurt you.” Yukio said as he leaned his forehead to Rin’s. He was so tired. Bone tired. Soul tired. But he felt relief that he was home again. Rin was his port in the storm. His shelter. His everything. Without his elder twin, Yukio was lost. It had been hell being on that mission without his other half and now he felt like he was home. “Oh and I’m glad to be home.” He whispered against the bridge of her nose. 

“Shima a word of advice from one friend to another. Don’t even _think_ about putting any kind of moves on Okumura. After what we just saw in the Director’s office, sensei would kill you dead if you tried.” Bon warned his friend. Shima nodded rapidly. He saw just how crazy their teacher got when it came to Rin. He really didn’t want to be on the wrong side of that craziness. Nope not one bit. 

“What did Mephisto mean when he said he was doing you a favor?” Rin asked as she laid curled against Yukio’s chest. The taller brother had his glasses off and his arms wrapped around his former brother now sister. 

“He thought that I was ashamed to be seen with you because you were a male. Which wasn’t true at all. I merely wanted to be careful because we’re already seen as monsters by the Vatican. If they knew what we were doing, how we were living, they’d condemn us for sure.” Yukio replied softly. 

“Who cares? We’re happy and that’s all that matters. Isn’t it?” Rin asked as she turned soft sapphire eyes up to her brother. 

“Yes of course it does nee-san. I was just worried for you because I didn’t want you to be hurt anymore.” Yukio said as he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. Rin’s tail tip wagged happily and she smiled as she buried her face in his shirt. 

"Yukio is really too sweet, looking after me all the time. But as your nee-san, I should be looking after you. Which I can do now that you're home. So prepare to be fussed over within an inch of your life!" Rin grinned impishly. 

Yukio chuckled. "I can't wait. But for now, I'm tired, aching, drained, and I just want to cuddle my precious nee-san so I can relax and unwind from the day." He said. 

Rin leaned more into him. "As my precious otoutou wishes. I missed you while you were gone. I was quite lonely you know." She said. 

Yukio stroked her hair. "I know and I'm sorry I left you alone. I missed you too. And while I'm surprised by Mephisto's unruly experiment on you, I don't hate it. Nee-san is still the one I love most no matter what gender you are." He said softly. 

Rin smiled softly. "Go to sleep hmm? Let nee-san watch over you as you rest. Leave everything in my hands so you can take some time to be weak." She whispered as Yukio's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.


End file.
